


Vestidos ligeros.

by ArbreAurati



Category: No Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbreAurati/pseuds/ArbreAurati
Summary: Una de las tantas reuniones de Dante y Sorisa, un tiempo donde reina la inocencia y las promesas en ambos.





	Vestidos ligeros.

**Author's Note:**

> dante tiene como 30 años y sorisa tiene como 15 son amigos ahre dou

Una vela iluminaba la mesa donde Sorisa se sentaba. Pensó en las repercusiones que tendría que no se encontrara en el palacio a esta hora de la tarde. ¿Castigarían a Ser Filippo? Negó con la cabeza, nunca lo harían. El mentiría por ella, inventaría algo, tal vez diría que ella estuvo toda la noche en el palacio y que los guardias eran muy incompetentes como para haberlo notado. 

Escucho como dante se movía en la pequeña cocina, por un segundo se sintió relajada, pero rápidamente los pensamientos de la guardia real buscándola volvieron a ocuparle las entrañas. Dante puso un cuenco de madera enfrente de ella, dentro del mismo: una pasta color arena, lo miro y él le sonrió. Había algo sobre Dante, algo especial, sus ojos eran suaves y parecían sufridos Sorisa no era ninguna extraña a la clase baja de Arbre Daurat, pero el dolor detrás de los ojos de Dantes no parecía el mismo dolor de un granjero quien pierde su cosecha por un fuerte invierno, o de una madre quien pierde a su pequeño hijo por la peste. El dolor de dante parecía ir más allá de eso. ¿Se podía sentir mas dolor que una madre quien pierde a su bebe? Pensó Sorisa. Si es así, Dante era la única persona que lo conocía.

“¿Qué es?” Pregunto Sorisa. “Pasta de Rudin.” Respondió Dante. Como si sus palabras cesaran la catarata de preguntas que se acababa de precipitar en la mente de Sorisa “Pero- ¿Cómo?” No sabia ni como formular la pregunta. ¿De dónde había sacado Rudin si solo se encuentra en el oeste? ¿Cómo un muchacho clase baja de la otra punta de la tierra madre sabia de la existencia del Rudin? ¿Cómo sabia preparar un plato con él? Si hasta los nobles lo comían directo del árbol. Dante se aguanto la risa. “Tengo contactos en la costa” Respondió simplemente y suspiro. “Mi familia vivía allí.” Sorisa se sorprendió, rara vez hablaban de la familia de Dante. Cuando se reunían la conversación giraba en torno al palacio real o historias y leyendas de la costa oeste. “¿Y dónde están ahora?” Pregunto. “Muertos.” 

Sorisa no había querido mirar a los ojos a Dante el resto de la noche. Quería preguntar que había paso. ¿Peste? ¿Asesinato? ¿Un desastre natural? Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no era su lugar insistir. Estaban sentados junto al fuego, Sorisa sabia que debía partir en poco tiempo “Mi madre me enseñó a preparar Rudin,” Dijo Dante finalmente. “Lo llamaba _Pas R’din._ ” Sorisa lo miraba atentamente. El fuego pintaba la sombra de su cabello sobre su rostro. “Para ser honesto… Casi no recuerdo su rostro,” Suspiro. “Recuero que tenia cabello negro y ojos oscuros… Pero- No puedo encontrar su reflejo entre mis recuerdos.” La respiración de Dante se aceleró. “Siento que le he fallado… Si la olvido, entonces estará muerta de verdad.” Hizo una pausa larga. Sorisa podía ver como sus ojos cobraban vida, este era el dolor que escondía. Sentía que casi podía ver como su mente proyectaba mil imágenes en sus parpados. Sorisa le tomo la mano. “Recuerdo sus manos, y sus vestidos… Tela ligera teñida de rojo, anillos dorados…” Lanzo una risa amarga. “Solía tener ojeras profundas y los labios pálidos.” Sorisa le sonrió. “No le has fallado… Ella vive, vive contigo. Cada vez que hables de ella será como un suspiro de su alma,” Dante la miro. “Con su receta y con tu cabello negro… mientras estés vivo ella también lo va a estar” {ajafh no sabia como terminar el dialogo ajdhd q decía la boludaaa} 

Sorisa monto su caballo con un sabor amargo en la boca, sentía su corazón estrujarse por Dante. Pensó en su madre todo el camino de vuelta al palacio, antes de caer dormida encendió una vela dorada en su memoria y miro la flama hasta que el sueño la venció. Esa noche soñó vestidos de telas ligeras y a un Dante con ojos sin rastro de dolor


End file.
